Going To Church!
by Madison706
Summary: After Coming Back Home From NY Lemonade Mouth was performing at Mesa's Main Church the one where the town went for peace and with LM performing the whole town will be there. Click the Title of this article and enjoy what you see please review it well appreciated thank you!


**Alright this one-shot should be in your favorites.. Im so happy to write this because well it just is.. it's a happy one. My other story im kinda stuck on and so ill let that story be right now its this story's time to shine! Alright I don't own Lemonade Mouth.. Or the surprise songs. Oh and this story will be in a OC POV and Most of this story is on camera. Anyways..**

* * *

_**Echo's Part of the blog.**_

Hi, I am Echo My two friends Steph, Andrea and i get all the good stuff on Lemonade mouth. We have every detail but ya know we aren't going to tell you, but I'll tell you what each of us do. I obviously blog up the story and do some interviews. Steph goes behind the scenes and interview most of the time and Andrea gets great footage of any of their performances and sometimes scares Wen Charlie and Scott in their dressing rooms. Yeah we're a big deal around here also. Have any questions just ask us we will be happy to answer any questions.

_Morning time with Lemonade Mouth and Family _

Getting back on track with time arriving home from New York two days ago Lemonade Mouth are up at six am having a talk about today. Today is a special day for them, Gram and Olivia invited Lemonade Mouth and their families to go to church with them and of course they all said yes anything for them two. Olivia had talked to the Choir director before they left for Madison Square Garden she had asked if they could perform a song there their reply was a bunches of yes' the whole time they were away from home and if they had time they practiced the song Olivia had gave them.

"Do they know we are coming?" Stella had asked Olivia. "Yes they do we are actually doing this performance outside. The whole town is coming to church today woo!" Olivia laughed at her excitement. The Band and Families talked about where the people and children of Mesa would be would they need seats or could they also have a picnic out.

After an hour of talk the Families of the band headed home got ready and headed to the church and help set up a little stage for the band and choir. The Town of Mesa was sure in for a treat.

**_Steph's Behind the Scenes (on Camera)_**

"Hey viewers im steph and im here to show you behind the scenes well technically half the scenes andrea is actually braver than I am and will actually go in to the boys dressing room.. Which is actually a bathroom anyways I am here with Mohini Banjaree Olivia White Stella Yamada and my camrea girl for today Wen's little Sister Georgie."

"Stelara how many times have we told you not to video us?"

"Mo, its Steph and you said I could if I help you with your math.."

"Oh well then video along.."

"Thank you. I have some questions to ask you guys since you guys are just chilling in here, and not outside listening."

"We can hear in our ears Steph."

"Stella, our viewers want to know how your flight back was?"

"Our fans are getting weird, but if they must know it was pretty funny Olivia and I did some funny things to the others even other passengers I'll send you pics later."

"Oh gosh I well maybe we will all forgive you for ya'll sins. Olivia your fans want to know how your gram is doing last time we were with you, you had told us gram was sick and they want to know how she is now."

"aww they are so sweet. Gram is better than ever seriously the guys came over and she made them guitar drums and keyboard shaped cookies all I got was the chocolate chip. Haha she's wonderful."

"and Mo this is my question how are you doing in Math?"

"Im doing great I made an A on my last test!"

"Good ill be checking on you next year though."

"please do."

"I will alright guys there is your behind the scenes Thank you girls thank you Georgie for holding the camera"

"bye!"

_**Andrea in Scaring the guys (on camera)**_

"Hi guys it's Andrea im currently hiding in the stall waiting for the boys to walk in I have taken in Stella's little brothers to help me hide and video-"

"Andrew theyre coming."

"Okay timmy you go in your place andrea stay here."

"gotcha"

_Boys walk in_

"oh yay Alejandra isn't in here."

"she's totally in here. Scott."

"her name is Andrea."

"you like her Charlie boy?"

"She's my cousin. But yeah she's totally in here."

"ahh alright then lets search the place!"

"I don't see her?"

"that's because you are all blind and deaf. Hahahahaha"

"AHHH!"

"I totally left that stall and stood right behind yall could yall not sense me? don't answer that I got Questions for you that are from your fans.. Will you answer them?"

"will you leave right after?"

"yes."

"then go ahead."

"Charlie boy fans want to know what size shoe you wear.."

"I shouldn't tell unless they get me shoes.."

"oh trust me, they will."

"I wear a size 7..."

"…Okay Scott! What's a secret that goes along with today that you don't mind telling your fans?"

"this is my first time at a church."

"well there's a first for everything hope you have fun today and last but certainly not least Wen Gifford, Wen why are you a ginger?"

"okay you are leaving now"

"but I-I- okay.. Well I guess we'll never know why. And im done here thanks for watching. im off to learn about greatness!"

_**Live Video blogging, last behind video and performance (all on camera)**_

_**Echo's Live Video Blog**_

"Hello everyone it's echo here the girls and I got seats in the front to have the perfect view of Lemonade Mouth Olivia White is about to come out and perform a song she wrote herself. Olivia has last told us she just wanted her fans to know about this song and thanks to us we kept it safe and sound. Well some of you have big mouths and like to tweet them stuff luckily they were oblivious. Oh Steph is texting me she said she wants to take you back inside the church to show you what Lemonade Mouth is doing before Olivia goes on.

_**Steph's Actual Behind The Scenes Yay!**_

"Ok so it's me Mo's math tutor and-"

"STELARA come play with us!"

"Mo I am not gonna help you if you keep calling me stelara."

"Sorry.. Steph. What are you doing here anyways?"

"I am actually getting my first behind the scenes with you folks.. Oh and they're waiting on Olivia."

"It's Time?"

'Yes Miss Olivia it is are you ready?"

"Yeah let's do it!"

"Alright well Olivia is out the door and im guess ill be inside with these guys doing what?"

"UNO!"

"Sorry for Charlie's Reaction we all know he loves Uno and I'm saying dueces for now and passing you guys on to Andrea with Lemonade Mouth's Front Man Olivia White with her song Good To be Home!

_**Andrea's awesome zooming and turning the camera. (just imagine great footage this is just Olivia Singing.. :P)**_

_Oooh, yeah_

_With reverence I enter, into this holy place, A home that's like no other, Full of mercy, love and grace And though it's been a long time I've never felt that far 'cause you were always on my mind and you were always in my heart._

_Chorus_

_It's so good to be home where I know that I belong inside this house of love with a family so strong_

_And I'm here to worship and pour out my offering in the presence of this love, I'm never alone It's so good to be home (home, home, sweet home) so good to be to be home (home, home, sweet home)_

_I know I'm always welcome into these open arms when all of us are gathered we shine a light into the dark_

_This home is where my heart is and it's always been that cuz you're forever by my side and I know I'm here to stay_

_Chorus_

_And by faith we believe and proclaim our deepest love to give our everything, everything to a power beyond us and when it's cold outside it's always warm right here yeah _

_It's so good to be home home, home, sweet home oh it's good to be home home sweet home yeahh yeahh_

_Chorus_

_**Back to Echo's Video Blog**_

"And it's me again Olivia Song was Phenomenal everyone loved her Olivia should be currently taking her spot in with the choir for the performance the town of mesa's been waiting for. Why do I feel like im explaining every float at the parade? Man today has been long.. I guess ill pass you guys over to Steph with more behind footage!"

_**Steph's bootage.**_

"Stellaaaaaaa! Give me the camera!"

"wait Charlie is wearing my little pony boxers!"

"Stella! We are at a church have some Respect."

"Yes Father Scott."

"Leave my boxers alone.."

"Uhm Guys we gotta go out there now!"

"Mo calm down."

"Well you all are fooling around ya'll have poor Wen frightened. Let's go now!"

"Yes Mother Mo."

"Well I didn't really get much cause stella had my camera but now we know how they act when stella has camera.. Haha Good Luck-"

"Lemonade Mouth!"

"GAH! I missed their hand shake once again. But thanks for finishing off the sentence. Let's go outside. Oh look Scott at guitar Charlie at drums Wen and Mo center stage and Olivia with the choir.. Everyone watching give it up for Lemonade Mouth Andrea do your thing girl!

_**Andrea doing her thing.. **_

_Choir :_

_Oh yeah_

_Oh yeah_

_Oh yeah_

_Oh yeah_

_Wen:_

_It's been a long road but we're finally here and the view from the top's so beautifully clear we could see for forever not a cloud in the sky picture perfect weather everyday of our lives just imagine if everything you wanted came true well it happened to me so it could happen to you we're on a journey of truth and belief is the key so open up your heart and let your light free_

_Mo: _

_Oh and I feel like im glowing and I like where I am going tonight im showing up to shine._

_Choir: (Wen)_

_This little light of mine (okay okay okay) Im gonna let it shine (alright alright alright) This little light of mine (okay okay okay) Im gonna let it shine (alright alright alright) this little light of mine (okay alright okay) Im gonna let it shine let it shine let it shine let it shine_

_Wen:_

_Front to back we're packed stomping clappping laughing singing dancing passion everlasting when I'm rapping to the track and askin' everyone put your hands up stand up Mohini, come take my hand and make the congregation rock._

_Mo:_

_We're celebrating and it feels so good if I could thank everybody here I would I feel like I'm finally free and I yeah im ready im ready to fly_

_Oh and I feel like im glowing and I like where I am going tonight im showing up to shine._

_Choir: (Wen)_

_This little light of mine (okay okay okay) Im gonna let it shine (alright alright alright) This little light of mine (okay okay okay) Im gonna let it shine (alright alright alright) this little light of mine (okay alright okay) Im gonna let it shine let it shine let it shine let it shine_

_Wen: _

_You know what comes out don't' hide your shine y'all now put you hands in the sky cuz your light is your love_

_Mo: _

_Here we go!_

_Choir:_

_Yeah oh yeah yeah_

_Everyone:_

_This little light of mine Im gonna let it shine (alright alright alright) This little light of mine Im gonna let it shine (alright alright alright) this little light of mine Im gonna let it shine let it shine let it shine let it shine._

_**Ending the show with S.E.A (all the girls on one camera)**_

"Well that concludes the before and during performance showing Im Echo."

"Im Steph"

"And I'm Andrea!"

"More updates are coming soon as soon as we get food we are starving!"

"TAG!"

"And there is stella tagging kids"

"Now she's scared cause they're all going after them.."

"Steph quit commentating"

"Yeah we'll you mouthing doesn't help either andrea!"

"Okay bye guys!"

"Byee Lemon Heads!"

"Andrea Says Bye too she is just helping the kids get stella.."

_**(camera off)**_

* * *

_**Okay I really hope you like this story I wasn't planning to use two songs but I assumed it would make up for my procrastination on other stories haha I don't own the Let it Shine songs good to be home or let it shine but I do own my blog girls and I want to thank them for letting me put them in this wonderful story o' mine. I honestly don't know why I wrote this but I hope you liked it.. It was a major pain in the butt! Hahaha pleaaaasseee review oh and if you want all the "bootage" Steph well stella had caught tell me I'll do it. Want more of Echo's blog then join our Rp group on Tumblr! And if you want more of Andrea and her cuteness well good luck doing that! **_

_**Xoxo Madi **_


End file.
